The present invention relates to improving the emission quality and fuel mileage of reciprocating internal combustion engines, such as diesel and gasoline engines, by introducing electromagnetic energy within a cylinder or pre-cylinder chamber or cavity. The present invention also relates to improving the efficiency and effectiveness of spark generation in a cylinder of a reciprocating internal combustion engine.
In the reciprocating internal combustion engine, improved emissions and fuel mileage are areas of constant focus. One area where improvements can be made includes liquid fuel vaporization, particularly with respect to fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuels. For such fuels to be effective, the fuel should be converted from a liquid to a vapor, no matter how small a liquid fuel droplet is in size.
In order for a reciprocating engine to generate power, the fuel used must explode rather than burn slowly (as the engine combustion cycle is too short for a slowly burning liquid fuel to burn completely before the exhaust cycle begins). This is particularly a problem with the diesel engine, as the fuel must be injected into the combustion chamber in liquid spray form, vaporized, and self-ignited in the same combustion cycle. Even under normal operating conditions, diesel fuel tends to self-ignite before being vaporized completely. Further, at cold start, the vaporization is even less complete, exacerbating problems associated with poor emissions. For example, soot can build up due to incomplete use of the fuel. Additionally, increased harmful exhaust results when the fuel is not completely consumed in the fuel burning process.
Many of these problems can be solved and improved emissions can be effectuated if the fuel is essentially completely vaporized prior to ignition. However, conventional heating of a fuel to a useful degree before injection is not desirable, as overheating of liquid fuel in the fuel line can cause vapor lock. Additionally, marginal heating to avoid vapor lock does not contribute significantly to an improvement in vaporization.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a fuel conditioning system to increase the efficiency of reciprocating internal combustion engines.
The invention provides fuel conditioning systems, systems for enhancing the ignition power of fuel, wireless fuel ignition devices, and methods for conditioning and igniting fuels for more complete combustion, all of which utilize functional electromagnetic energy to effectuate a more complete combustion. Fuels for which these technologies can be used include gasolines, diesel fuels, oils, alcohols, biodiesel, other alternative fuels, or the like, though gasolines and diesel fuels are most preferred.
Specifically, a reciprocating internal combustion engine for enhanced fuel efficiency can comprise a combustion chamber, a fuel conditioning cavity defined by walls fluidly connected to the combustion chamber, a fuel injector system for ejecting a fuel spray through the fuel conditioning cavity, and an electromagnetic wave source configured for introducing electromagnetic waves into the fuel conditioning cavity and fuel spray. The wave source can be further configured to effectuate volumetric heating of a droplet of the fuel spray once ejected from the fuel injector.
Also disclosed is a fuel conditioning system for delivering fuel to a combustion chamber of a reciprocating internal combustion engine. This system can comprise a fuel conditioning cavity defined by walls having a reflective surface, an electromagnetic energy source, an energy concentrating region, and a fuel injector. The electromagnetic energy source can be within or operable within the fuel conditioning cavity such that the electromagnetic energy source is configured to emit electromagnetic energy toward the walls. The energy concentrating region can be disposed within the fuel conditioning cavity, wherein the electromagnetic energy can be reflected from the walls to the energy concentrating region, thereby providing concentrated energy in the energy concentrating region that is greater than in regions outside the energy concentrating region. The fuel injector can have a dispensing end configured for dispensing a fuel spray with a trajectory through the energy concentrating region. Also, the fuel conditioning cavity may be defined by walls, wherein a cross-section of the cavity is substantially shaped as a cylinder, a parabola, an ellipse, a mathematical ellipse, or other geometric shape. Alternatively, such configurations can be present within the cavity for reflecting electromagnetic energy.
In another embodiment, an alternative fuel conditioning system for delivering fuel to a combustion chamber of a reciprocating internal combustion engine can comprise a fuel conditioning cavity defined by walls, a fuel injector, an electromagnetic energy source, and an energy concentrating region. The fuel injector can be configured for ejecting a trajectory of fuel spray into the fuel conditioning cavity. The electromagnetic energy source can be configured for introducing electromagnetic energy into the fuel conditioning cavity into or through the trajectory, wherein the electromagnetic energy source is further configured to effectuate volumetric heating of fuel spray droplets ejected from the fuel injector. The energy concentrating region can be disposed within the fuel conditioning cavity such that the electromagnetic energy is received from the electromagnetic energy source. The energy concentrating region can also be configured for receiving greater energy concentration from the electromagnetic energy source compared to regions outside the energy concentrating region. The fuel conditioning cavity may be defined by walls, wherein the cross-section of the cavity is substantially shaped as a cylinder, a parabola, an ellipse, or a mathematical ellipse, though other geometric configurations are also within the scope of the present invention.
Any of the aforementioned embodiments comprising a fuel conditioning system may include air holes or vents configured to increase the efficiency of the combustion process. Depending on the desired fuel conditioning cavity and/or electromagnetic source configuration, the air holes can be placed such that interference with the electromagnetically reflective properties of various surfaces is minimized.
A wireless spark plug for use in a reciprocating internal combustion engine is also disclosed and can comprise a housing configured for removably coupling the wireless spark plug to a combustion chamber of a cylinder, an antenna receiving device coupled to the housing having a gap configured for generating a spark and an energy source electromagnetically coupled to the antenna receiving device by an electromagnetic wave such that a spark is generated at the gap.
A method for conditioning fuel for use in a reciprocating internal combustion engine is also disclosed. The method can comprise the steps of injecting fuel into a fuel conditioning cavity defined by walls within a reciprocating internal combustion engine; and emitting electromagnetic waves into the fuel conditioning cavity and reflecting the electromagnetic waves from the cavity walls into the fuel spray to cause molecular vibrational resonant absorption with respect to the fuel spray. The electromagnetic waves may be configured to cause molecular vibrational resonance within the fuel droplets of the spray.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.